There are so many pans in the market with carious design for different functions. A fried pan has a shallow body with a long handle secured at one side thereof for a cooker to handle. Some cookers like to hold the pan and shake it up and down while cooking. Some plates or pans also have the handle design to hold easily. A conventional handle extending outwardly is secured by fasteners to one side of the pan and, however, the handle sticks outward requires much space to store.
In view of this, the inventor has invented a pan, which has a foldable handle that takes less space to store.